The Girls Need Help
by chronicyouth.2002
Summary: Max, Nudge, and Angel are biological sisters. Fang is adopted by the Grifiths. Iggy, and Gazzy are biological brothers of the Grifiths. Jeb abused the girls, the girls are helped. But the memories are still there; the girls need help.I suck at summary's, please read I swear its better than it seems! Max Fang Iggy Nudge Gazzy/The Gasman Angel Review Love CY. Trigger warning later
1. The Begining

Max POV

I clenched my stomach and gasped for air as I continued to get kicked. I feel his steel boot hit me in the shin, making me release my stomach, to reach my shin. I try to put my hands over my stomach before he can kick me again, but before I can, he rams his foot into my stomach repeatedly.

In the background, I hear muffled screams, then I saw it was coming from Angel, she was screaming because she was scared, but she wanted to help. Her screams were muffled because Nudge's hand was over her mouth, because Nudge knew that if Jeb herd Angel, he would go after her. Nudge had Angel at the waste trying to keep her from running to me, so she wouldn't get hurt.

My eyes started to flutter singling that I would soon be out. I kept my eyes open long enough to see Nudge realize I was almost done, by now she was on the floor with Angel bawling her eyes out. Nudge said something to Angel, then got up and ran into my room. Thud!

Nudge's P.O.V.

As I ran through the hall I heard Jeb pick something up off the table. Thud!

"Shit!" I said, practically throwing Angel onto Max's bed, knowing that I had about twenty seconds until Jeb comes looking for me. And if he didn't he would be passed out, and I would be able to get Max and look at her wounds. I locked the door as I was counting I, was at seven. Then I heard stumbling past the door, I backed up. I let out a sigh of relief, that he didn't try to get Angel tonight. I feel bad for Max, she throws herself at Jeb when he is going to get Angel, or myself. She knows I can take it but she doesn't want me to go through the pain, just like how I don't want her to go through the pain she goes through to keep us safe. I hate it, but I do appreciate it a lot. Max, and I both will willingly throw ourselves at Jeb in a heartbeat if he were to go after Angel, she is so small,she is only six, yet it seems like she knows, and understands what goes on in this house. In ten minutes I will go out and get Max, bring her here, and check her out. Then I'll take Angel to my room, and go to sleep. 

* * *

So what did you think? Please Review! I need to know what you want to read. If I don't know than, ... well I wont know! Please review! No Reviews, No Updates!

-Love CY


	2. Angel

**So, I'm going to start writing my Author Notes (A/N) In bold like this. So it was a bit disappointing 18 views and not a single review I need those reviews. I need them because I can see people still like Maximum Ride, I can see that people are interested in this story because of my crappy summary but please I need the reviews! I need to know if this is going anywhere. And if you want subscribe to me, or this page, it will show me that there are people who want to be updated ether on the story, or all of my stories, because you like my writing. REVIEW!**

 **-Love CY**

* * *

 **Max P.O.V.**

"Stupid! Shut up!" I groaned, trying to reach the off button on my alarm. Then I realize that I'm in my room again, hmm. Nudge must have taken me to my room after I got knocked out. I guess that he hit me with a beer bottle, because I smell heavy of booze. Ugh, I need a shower. I'll get in the shower after I get the girls up, I don't know why they didn't sleep in here last night. I check up on Angel first, to make sure Jeb didn't come into her room last night and hit her, but when I go into her room she's not there, my heartbeat starts to get faster. Okaee, maybe she's in Nudge's room. And I get the key to Nudge's room. I let out a breath of relief.

I go over to the side of the bed. "Time to wake up, sweetie." I say while gently rubbing her shoulder.

"Ugh," she says, not wanting to get up.

"Fine. Come here," I say not wanting to make her upset this early. I pick her up and carry her to my room and set her down on my bed, and pull up the blankets up to her neck.

"Thank you, Max." She says while she sinks back into her dreams.

I lock the door with my key from the outside so Jeb can't get into my room. I had to put a house lock on my bedroom door, as well as Nudge's, so we don't have to have to deal with Jeb if he can't get in, and with the two way lock I could go and get one of the girl's things, and have them be safe in my room. While I'm walking to Nudge's room I hear Jeb's footsteps. I can tell he just woke up because they're headed in the direction of his bathroom. I sped up my pace and open the door to Nudge's room. She's still asleep.

"Hay, Nudge, get up." She groans, indicating she doesn't want to get up, just like Angel, I hate to do this in the morning to her but if it will get her up faster than so be it. "And Jeb's Awake."

Her eyes snap open and she gets up quickly, and just a little too quickly. I grab her arm, to keep her from falling, after she balances, we rush to my room. I pull out the key and unlock the door, and just to be sure look around to find Angel. She is still sleeping on my bed. I start to lock the multiple locks I have installed on my door.

"Hay, Nudge," I say slowly.

"Huh?" Nudge says with shake in her voice.

"Go get a shower ready for you and Angel."

"Yep."

I go over to Angel to start to wake her up. I make sure to wake her up cautiously, because one day we were running late and I woke her up too fast; So she jumped on me and started to hit me, thinking I was Jeb. Nudge and I try our best to keep Jeb away from angel, but we can only do so much. One day after we got back from school we started to do our after-school routine. Usually we would go to our rooms and change then gather in my room to do homework, so there was less of a chance of him getting a hold of any of us. But, one day when we were all in our rooms changing Jeb tied a rope to my door handle, then, with the same rope, tied it to Nudge's door handle, then went into Angels room and hit her repeatedly with his left-over rope; I felt so bad for her she still has bruise marks from that day and that was almost a month and a half ago.

"Angel, sweetheart, I need you to get up now." I say softly while rubbing her shoulder.

"Why?" Angel moans. I need to let her know that Jeb is up but I don't want to say it to her like I did to Nudge.

"Come on Angel, we have to take a shower." Nudge says walking out of the bathroom.

"Okay, I'm getting up." Angel says in her raspy sleep voice.

"Um, uh make it a quick shower I need one, and Jeb might get up soon, and the sooner we get out, the better." I state. Nudge looks at me skeptically, then she nods her head, knowing I said that for Angel.

I hear the water running, and the sounds of cloths hitting the floor. I go to check that all the locks are locked, because I'm paranoid. While they are in the shower I might as well get school stuff ready. I go get the bags, open Nudge's and take out her homework folder, to see if she did it, and she did; I can't tell if she did it right because she is in AP classes, and I wasn't. Now onto Angel's pack, she just had to color certain shapes with a certain color; with Angel's homework, I can see if her work is correct, because she's in first grade.

I stick the folders back into their packs, and go to our closet. I get out two outfits, one for Angel, the other for Nudge; I set the outfits on my bed along with the packs. I grab my clothes, black leggings, underwear, a black bra and a grey t-shirt from the boy's section that has a black outline of the flag, and my black converse. For Nudge, I grabbed her see through black leggings, to put under her dark purple dress that fits her curve on the upper part then it fluffs out at the skirt part, and her purple converse, to match. I grabbed Angel's blue jeans, and her shirt that says "I love my sisters!" I love that shirt because, she worked for that t-shirt , selling lemonade; then gave it to Nudge and I for Mother's Day. I asked her why she gave it to us, and she said that we reminded her of mom, and we are like her mom's, now.

"Max what's wrong?" Angel asked in her protective voice.

"Nothing, why?" I ask.

"Your crying," She says while running to me. "Maxie, why were you crying?" She asks as I pick her up, and she gives me a big hug.

"It was nothing, I just remember the day you gave me and Nudge the shirt that says 'I love my sisters' and what you said, about mommies."

"And that made you sad?"

"No, that's not what I meant, I meant when I was crying, they were happy tears."

"Oh, I looovveee you." She says as she embraces me with another hug.

"I love you too, I love you both soo much," I choke out then a new wave of tears stream down my face. Nudge comes over and embraces me with Angel in my arms. Nudge knows why I'm really crying, Angel doesn't.

"Um Angel, do you think you could go into the bathroom and get ready? I need to talk to Max."

"Yes, I'll close the door, call me when you are done." Angel says hopping away.

* * *

 **I need reviews to keep this story going on. -The Show Must go On- lol**

 **-Love CY**


	3. Max Needs Help

**Please review last chapter there was 8 views and no reviews! I need to know my lovely readers!**

* * *

 **Nudge's P.O.V.**

When I heard Max's reasoning on why she was crying, I knew it was because of Mom and Anthony. So, when Angel gave her a hug, I knew that that was my cue to try and help her. I walked over there and made a human sandwich with Angel.

"Um Angel, do you think you could go into the bathroom and get ready? I need to talk to Max." I knew if she heard what happened she would be so upset. She can't hear the truth just yet.

As I heard the bathroom door shut, I made Max sit on the bed and I gave her a huge hug; as I did so, she started to cry, and so did I, I miss mom, she misses mom.

"Max, you know we all miss her? Right?" I asked through my tears. I can feel her nodding. "I know you had the most time with her, it's hard, I know. Hay, cheer up, when it was only me and you, they both liked you best." I say laughing.

"Don't say that." She hissed.

"Why, we both know it's true Mom spent more time with you, and Jeb didn't want to do anything with me, because I want his. I mean look at me, I don't even look like you or Angel."

"So, is that supposed to mean anything? So, what if you are a different skin color, and so what if you aren't Jeb's? You are moms, we are sisters. You know, Nudge if Jeb would have made mom have an abortion with you I don't know if I would have stayed this strong for this long, I probably would have given up by now. Nudge no matter what you look like I love you, and so does Angel. And, I bet you if Anthony were here he would love you just the same."

"Thank you, Max, sorry I brought it up."

"Nudge you don't have to be sorry to me, stop apologizing when you need help, we all need help at some point."

"Okay." Then I remembered that Angel is still in the bathroom, and Max needs a shower, she smells like beer. "Angel you can come out now," I say in a raised voice. "Max go take your shower, you smell like beer."

"Okay"

"Okay, Angel, come here." I say I a serious tone, little does she know, there is a tickle fest going to happen.

"What's up Nudge?"

"Well you see we got a call from the school…" I trail off seeming that I want her to think about it.

"I didn't do anything, I swear."She says crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, but you did. Your teacher said that" I picked her up and set her on the bed starting to tickle her "you are student of the month!" I had to raise my voice because she was laughing loud. Then I hear a thud, I stop tickling her and put my finger up to my lips.

I go over to the bathroom door and open it up a crack. "Uh, Max were you the one that fell, or was that upstairs"

"Shit, no it wasn't me. Fuck! I didn't even hear it! Um, make sure you and Angel are ready in two. I'll be out, we are leaving through the window, if I'm not out of the shower and in the room in two you and Angel go, and start to walk. Got it?" Um, she said that fast.

"Yep, I go it." I said as I closed the door. "Angel we think that Jeb is up so Max said if she is not in the room in two minutes we go out the window, okay? Get your stuff and stand by the window when you are ready."

"Got it."

Oh, gosh Max has 30 seconds, I don't want to leave her here but I must do what she says. I knock on the door and I hear the water being turned off. "Max 30 seconds!" After I start to walk towards the window she comes out in a towel. Okay, now she is safe, I don't have to leave her here. Angel and I stand by the window, waiting for Max to get done changing. She grabs her board and I grab mine.

"Uh, I need my house keys, fuck their downstairs!" She yells at herself. "Um you two start to walk once I get out and catch up, then we will skate to school. Okay?"

"Yep" I say. And I help Angel out the window then I go out. I see Max shut the window and she goes to find her keys.

* * *

 **Please review I want to see what I can improve on in my writing and I also need to know if it worth it to keep writing this story, or if I am just wasting my time. Please tell me what you want to happen, I have some of this story pre-written but i can change things up for my lovely readers!**

 **-Love CY**


	4. Keeping Things From Nudge

**Agin I and sooo sorry for the whole chapter 4 being in HTML I didn't know until I looked and preview chapters, to upload chapter 5. I would Have known earlier, and fixed it earlier if someone would have commented on it I am soo sorry so here is the new and improved chapter 4.**

 **-Love CY  
**

* * *

 **Max P.O.V**

"I close the window, go tho the door, exhale, unlock the locks. I slip out side the door, backpack on, and board in hand. I set my board down by the front door, and start to go to the key rack. As I reach for my key, I get knocked down by Jeb.

"So, you think you can just leave huh? Well you are wrong. If you weren't so stupid -kick- you would -kick- know that -kick- you can't just -kick- get away -kick- from -kick- me -kick- BITCH! -kick- _Crack._ Holey shit, those last kicks might have broke ribs, there will be a bruise for sure. "Now get away from me, you pathetic excuse of a human being, before I kick you again."

I scramble up to my feet, grab my keys and board, I go to the door and run out kicking the door shut. I keep running until I get to the side walk. I get on my board, and clench my side as I go. As I see the girls I start to slow down. Nudge sees my hand around my side and her face twists up. I try to hide the pain with a smile.

"Max, Stop," She says with a firm and strong voice. "I hate it when you hide things from me," I shake my head, and she rolls her eyes." You just tried to hide that you are hurt, with a smile, let me see." I shake my head no. "Fine," her word comes out in a cold calm tone. She turns away from me and starts to walk, so I follow behind her. She whips around so fats that I dont feel her lifting my shirt. She gasps at that he did.

"It was already their, N-"

"No! Max it wasn't I checked you last night!" Her voice sounds pleading. "Why do you hide things from me, Max?!" She yells, but still sounds hurt.

"Nudge, I'm sorry, I didn't want you to get stressed out before school."

"No, I'm sorry for the way-" She starts to say but I cut her off.

"Stop. You reacted the way you thought was best. You brought something that I didn't think of to my attention that I didn't think of before. I'm the one who should be apologizing to you. I'm Sorry."

"Um..Okay."

"Um, Max, Nudge, we have to get to school."

"Here ride on my board today Angel," she leaps on with a smile.

* * *

 **I will be uploading the 5th chapter ether tonight or tomorrow.**

 **Read & Review**

 **-Love CY**


	5. Meeting Them

**Woo-hoo two stories uploaded in one day!**

 **-CY**

* * *

 **Max P.O.V**

After ten minutes of skating we reach Angel's school. I get off and walk Angel to her class. On school papers I am her guardian, I put it on there like that so Jeb couldn't take her from school without my permission. Also since it says I'm her guardian I have to pick her up and drop her off at the teacher's door.

"I love you Angel be gook okay. I might be ten minutes late to pick you up, I have to stay after with Nudge so I can finish a project. If you don't get a call from me or see me, call me with the school's phone."

"Okay, I love you Max. I LOVE YOU NUDGE!" She screamed the last part because I left Nudge at the side walk.

"Um...I might be late picking her up because I have to stay after school with Nudge to finish one of my projects. Do you mind keeping an eye out for Angel?"

"Of course Max. Do you want me to drop her off at the high school for you?" Ms. Green asks. She is the only one that I would trust Angel getting into a car with. I told her about some of our home life when she asked why I was her guardian on school papers.

"If you don't mind that would be nice. When you get there call me on my cell, please."

"It won't be a problem, now you get going. I'll see you later."

As I ride with Nudge I start to worry about the school day ahead of me. I never liked school, but I just wish that I could fit in, Nudge seems to fit in, a lot.

"Are you okay Max, is your side hurting?"

"Yea, I'm fine, my side is hurting, but not that bad."

"You need to take it easy in P.E. today."

"Nudge I'm fine, really." After I said that it sounded like she mumbled 'Whatever' under her breath but I couldn't really make it out, so I left it alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Break 1st period ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm in first period, doodling as usual. Hmm, this would go good with a nice shade of blue.

"MAXIMUM!" My head snaps up.

"What?!

"The deans want you."

"Ugh."

As I'm walking up to the dean's I'm wondering why they want me I didn't do anything wrong. I look at my phone to make sure Angel's teacher didn't text me saying something like Angel was sick, or did something wrong. Nope, nothing. As I push open the door I am greeted with warm air.

"Ah, Max, how are you doing?"

"Um, good I guess, I have no idea why I'm up here." I finally look up and see a few people looking up at me. Then I see Nudge. "Nudge why are you in here?"

"Um, I can answer that, we have picked you and Nudge to show are new students where there classes are and all the ropes." Says one of the deans.

"Oh."

"So Max, you will get Nick. And Nudge you will get Iggy."

"Okay" Nudge and I say in unison

"So which one of you is Nick?" I ask, looking at the two boys

"I am." The boy in all black states. He's kind of cute his hair swoops perfectly over his right eye. And his eyes are a very deep brown, but the look black

"Kay, follow me." I say holding the door open for him, he walks through. "Schedule." I say holding out my hand. I feel him set a paper on my hand, I stop walking to look at the writing on it.

Computer Coding- -314

Physical Education-Coach Ebarb-600

Graphic Design- -313

-901

Clas. Stud. -823

English -218

Algebra -336

-818

"Wow, we have six classes with each other. So I can tell you that first period teacher is a bitch, she gives out tons of work and never gives us the time to do it. So i guess let's go." I say walking to first period. We approach the door and I go in first.

"Wow, I'm surprised that you showed up Ms. Ride. I didn't think you would come back, knowing how you are and all." She trails, off speaking nonsense.

"Well if you would shut your trap and open your eyes you have a new student. And I'd like to tell you that you are so full of yourself, we'll be leaving now, bye bitch." I say as I slam the door.I turn to Nick as we are walking to his second period.

"Sorry you had to hear that, she gets me ticked off a lot."

"You don't have to apologize if I knew her and she was doing that to me I would have done the same thing."

We went to every one of his classes, by the time we were done the bell rang signaling that second period is starting. Nick and I went to the dean's office to get our slips. Then we started to walk to the locker rooms since we both had gym next.

I want into the locker room, opened my locker, got my stuff and changed in the bathroom stalls since I knew there was a huge bruise on my side. The girls were called into the gym for roll call.

"Okay, so today we are playing volleyball"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Still In PE.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright Max's Team is up next"

"I'm back left, Allie back right, Alex front center, Megan front right, and Jay front left." I yell. This is for the tournament so everyone who is not playing is sitting on the floor and watching.

"Ready! Set! Serve!"

Each time the ball came at me I hit it, the ball came over to me and I went to hit it, but Allie jumped in front of me. I got elbowed in the rib, right where Jeb had kicked me this morning. It hurt like hell, I was biting my tongue so I wouldn't scream out in pain. As I was doing so I didn't notice I was lying on the gym floor curled in a ball.

"Max are you okay?!" Someone asked, I couldn't make out the voice because I was starting to pass out from all the pain.

In the background I think I heard the same voice yell at a kid to take me to the nurse. Then everything went black.

When I woke up I was in a cold white room, I sat up slowly, as I held my side.

"Uh, hello?"

"MAX! Are you okay? They called me up here and I was just so worried. And there is this gu-"

"Nudge! I just woke up. Waite why did I just wake up? The last thing I remember is playing in the tournament in gym."

"Maximum, is it?" A brunet woman asks.

"Uh, ya."

"My name is Rebeca. When you were in gym, playing volleyball, when a girl went for the ball and hit you in the rib. You have a huge bruise on your right side above your rib cage and we did a x-ray on you. I'm sad to say that you have two broken ribs. But the thing is the impact of the other student wouldn't have done that by itself. Does someone bully or abuse you?"

"Ummm… N-no." Shit, I stuttered, and it looked like Rebeca noticed.

"Nudge, can I talk to you for a minute?" The nurse said, leaving the "room" I was in.

"Hay, how are you?" A deep voice asked. I looked to where I heard the voice come from. Oh, great it was Nick.

"Ya," short and sweet.

"Do you not feel the pain right now?"

"No," I was lying to him, and he seemed to notice.

"Okay, that means you can sit up at least, right?" Damn him.

"Fine."I say as I start to get up, but the pain is too much and I start to lay back down.

"So who hurt you?" He asks, with an emotionless face.

"What? No one," I respond in shock.

"I saw it," he says looking into my eyes.

"Saw what?" I say even though I know what he is talking about.

"I saw your bruise."

"Wh-" I get cut off by the sound of the curtain opening.

"Maximum Ride we need you to fill out a police report on Jeb Batchelder." A school police officer says.

The only thing I was thinking was oh shit.

* * *

OOOHHH a Cliff hanger- sorry. If you have any suggestions on to what will go on next, please comment. So far I don't have another chapter written, but I will make up one though. So if you comment, I might use it and and if I do, I will quote you.

 **-CY**


	6. Nick

**Will Jeb get caught this chapter? Who knows?**

 **Oh, huh, I do. Read and Review. Sorry for not posting in a wile. : (  
**

 **-CY**

Previously:

"I saw your bruise."

"Wh-" I get cut off by the sound of the curtain opening.

"Maximum Ride we need you to fill out a police report on Jeb Batchelder." A school police officer says.

The only thing I was thinking was oh shit.

Present:

"Why?" I asked the officer.

"We think that he is the one who did the damage to you and your sisters."

"They are hurt?" I ask but I don't need an answer I am trying to get him to believe me.

"They have bruises, most of their injuries are concealed, your younger sister has a cut on her face, but they could have been worse, like in your case you have two broken ribs."

"Do you have both of them right now?"

"Yes do you want to see them?"

"Ya."

"I'll send them in for you."

"MAX!" Angel screams. "I thought you were okay this morning. You said you were okay."

"Baby get on the bed with me, while I talk to Nudge. Okay?"

"Ya, can I play with your hair?"

"Sure."

"Max I di-"

"Nudge what were you thinking, telling them? I told you we can't risk it, not now."

"But Max I didn't say anything they pulled me into the examination room, and they looked I had no say in this."

"Maxie, who is the boy?" Angel asked from behind me. I sighed he heard everything we just said.

"Shit" I mutter under my breath, "Um, sweetie he is... a ... friend of mine, he helped me when I got hurt. His name is Nick."

"Oh" She said and shifted to face him. "Thank you Nick for taking care of my sister, she can be stubborn when she needs help."Nick laughed.

"You are welcome, what's your name?"

"Angel"

"You look beautiful Angel."

Angel giggled, knowing that he could see a cut from her cheek bone to her jaw. "Thank you." Angel shifted to where she could play with my hair more.

"So, Max, I kind of know now," He said

"Ya, I guess you do, you were silent, so I didn't hear you, or else I would have kicked you out."

"So, since I can see that you don't want to report Jeb, I won't tell the police, but you and your sisters have to work out a deal with me to try to get away from Jeb."

"Why do you want to help us?" He inhaled deeply, but it didn't sound like he was annoyed.

"I want to help you because you all look like good people. And good people don't deserve to get hurt."

"Okay, but why do you want to help us?"

"Because I know how if feels to be beaten, to have no hope, to have no where to go to besides one or two people. I was abused until my teacher saw the bruises and marks on me. She called the cops, I got put into the foster system and that's how I ended up with Iggy, and Gazzy."

"I know Gazzy! He sits next to me in class," Angel says.

"Angel sweetie, go outside with Nudge, I need to talk to fang."

"Otayy, Maxie"

"Okay," I sigh.

"Okay what?" He looks at me confused.

"You said that you won't tell as long as we work out something to get away from Jeb. So, what do we need to do?"

"Well with your side, and with what the officer said about your sisters, I don't want you to be around him until you are all healed. So I can walk you home, so you can get your stuff. Then you could either sleep at my house or I can get a hotel for you guys, your choice."

"Nick," I say stretching out his name.

"Max," he says in a stone cold voice. "I don't want you to get hurt so a) my house or b) hotel. Pick. Now."

"Can I ask the girls?" I ask him with pleading eyes.

"Yes, max you don't have to ask me that," He says in a voice that says sorry. "I'll go get them"

"Thanks," I say as the doors open.

"Um, Max what's wrong, what are you thinking about?" Nudge asks me.

"Nudge, Angel, Nick doesn't want us to stay with Jeb until all of us are better. So he wants us to eather to stay at his house with his family, or he wants to buy us a hotel to stay in. You two choose and we will go there."

"I want to play with Gazzy!" Angel says, meaning Nick's house.

"I'll go with Angel," Nudge says.

"Okay then it's settled, let me call my mom and tell her whats going on. Max, can I tell her what's really going on or not."

"It's her house she should know."

"Okay I'll be back," he says shutting the door.

"So girls we are going to go home with Nick, and we are going to grab our packs, individuals packs, and M.R.E. pack. I don't know if we are going to his house first so be ready, okay?"

"Yep."

"Ya, Max I love you so much, I wish mama was here." She falls into my arms sobbing.

"I know, baby I miss her too, and so does Nudge." I shed a single tear, as I pulled Angel away. I looked at her and saw that she was missing something, a something she really needs .. a mother. "Baby I know that you miss mommie, maybe Nick's mom can be like your mommie." I say as the door opens.

"Um, so my mom said that it would be okay or you to stay at our house." He finally looked up from his phone and looked in Angels direction, as he did so his face softened. "Hay, Angel, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay I was thinking about my mommie, and how she's not here. Can your mommie be my mommy too?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"Yes, Angel she can."

"Can I call her mommie?" I could see that he was torn on what to tell her, he inhaled while he was thinking.

"Baby, let's worry about that later, okay?"

"Okay," Angel said happily, Nick shot me a thank full look.

"Oh my mom said that we can leave early, so we can get out of here. If you want to go get your stuff from your classes while I get Iggy from class and we can all meet up in the attendance office. Is that alright?"

"Yup," I said, than he closed the door.

"Max, I have my stuff, and so does Angel. Do you want me to go get your backpack and clothes from your p.e. locker?"

"Ya, thanks Nudge, its locker 632, the code it 10. 15. 0."

"No problem, Max. Oh what class did you put your board in?"

"Biology 818," then she exits.

"Maxie, do you want to go to Nick's house?"

"I want to get away from Jeb."

"Oh, Okay."

"Come on baby, we should start to going the office."

"Okay, but be careful, don't hurt yourself."


	7. Fang, and a Turn of Events

_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **Thank you to Flowersocks2137 (Guest), for telling me that chapter 7 had the code. The code shows up on the screen if you are writing from another web site such as google docs, like I am doing currently. There are two ways you can fix that: One- I go back into the edit writing and delete the characters. OR Two- I have to download the file onto my computer, then upload it to fan fic. I am dedicating my time to write this out because Flowersocks2137 said that they have the same problem, AND I can not fix the problem if no one tells me. I write for you guys to enjoy my writing, and from the 5 reviews that I've gotten I think you do. BUT….. I would love it if I had more reviews for the amount of readers I have.**_

 _ **-Love CY**_

~~~~~~~Everyone is in Nick's car.~~~~~~~

"So we are going to go get Gazzy now," Nick said.

"Hay, where are we going first? I mean after you pick up your brother," Nudge said.

"We are going to drop all of your stuff off at my house then you, Max and I will go get your stuff. I think leaving Angel with Iggy would be the best thing for her to be safe."

"Sounds like a plan," I sigh.

"So I know Nudge, from her showing me around but I haven't really met you, or the blond cutie," he says smiling to Angel.

"My name is Angel, and this is my sister, Max but she is more like a Mommy, I love her very much, what's your name?"

"Nice to meet you Angel, Max. My name is Iggy."

"Ok, I'll go in and get Gazzy everyone can stay here if they want."

"Maxie?"

"Yes, Ang?"

"Can I go with Nick?"

"Um… if it's alright with him." Angel giggled as she turned to Nick and gave him the bambi eyes.

"Nick can I go with you?" Once he locked eyes with her I knew he was done.

"Yes."

"Yay!" She squealed as she got out of the car, and started to walk with Nick.

"His nick name is Fang."

"Uh, okay, um, why?" Nudge asked.

"Long story, but he really doesn't like to be called Nick, he hates that name, I don't know why but he does."

"I don't want to freak him out by just saying his nickname out of the blue and he also hasn't told us that yet so I won't say it."

"Okay, if you don't mind me asking why are you three going to stay at my house, Fang didn't really tell me much, all he said was that you were in trouble and that you might be spending a couple months at our house."

"Max," Nudge said flatly.

"We need to get away from our father, he was, no, is abusive."

"Oh, sor-"

"Don't be sorry you asked, it's apart of all of our past, it's fine, well, not really, but you get the point."

"Ok, we're back. Uh, Iggy why are you so pale?"

" 'Cuz he wanted to know why we were staying at your place, I told him, he tried to apologize, but I stopped him, saying that it was and always will be apart of our past, so ya," I say quickly.

"Oh."

~~~~~On the way to get the girls stuff from the house~~~~

"Are you okay Nudge? You don't look too well."

"Ya, I'm fine I'm just really tired and I don't want to go into that house, knowing that he will be there."

"If anything were to happen I'll try to protect you two as much as I can."

"Thanks, Nick," Nudge said.

"Um, you can call me Fang from now on, I hate the name Nick."

"Oh, ok."

"After you turn here our house would be the fifth one in."

"Okay."

"You can wait out here."

"No, I said I would go in and that's what I'm going to do."

"Fine," I huff.

"Uh, N-Fang, we don't go through the door, we climb in through the window," Nudge says.

"It's that bad, huh?"

"Yup," I answer popping the p.

After we all got through the window, I told Fang that we already had emergency stuff because Jeb has gone on a week drunk streak, and didn't want to go out of our rooms for food, and that we just needed to grab a few things from our rooms.

"Nudge, I'll go into Angels room to grab a stuffed animal, and you can grab the things you need from your room, Fang you can go with who ever."

"I'll go with you."

"Sorry, for the mess, Angel doesn't really go in her room, she is usually in my room, or in Nudge's."

" 's ok."

"And I want to thank you for letting us stay at your place."

 _ **(A/N: MA Nothing is written in detail)**_

"MAAAXXX!"

"Oh Shit. NUDGE!"

"MAX! HELP! GET OFF! STOP!"

"Max, has Jeb ever... like... sexually assaulted one of you before?"

"No. Oh fuck. Why her she's only 14? NUDGE!" I say banging on her door which of course is locked and I cant open it, 'cuz she has her keys with her.

"STOP!"

"NUDGE! JEB I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU!"

"STOP SQUIRMING, BITCH. MAX YOUR NEXT!" the next thing I hear is an erar wrenching scream from her room.

"JEB IF YOU WANT ME COME GET ME!" I yell in attempt for him to stop hurting Nudge.

"I WILL MAX AFTER I FINISH WITH HER!" by this time I'm banging on the door so hard my hand starts to bleed.

"Max, stop! You're making yourself bleed."

"NO! Don't you get it? My sister is being raped by that monster and I can't do anything about it!"

"I do get it. And if you trust me, I can go in there and get Jeb of of her and you can get her out of there. I'm strong enough to break down the door. And this is if you trust me to go in there."

"Yes, I trust you."

"Okay, get up, Max."

 _ **OOOOOHHHHH Gosh Dang It. I Hate It When There Is A Cliff Hanger. Don't You? In other news my sister just came into my room and told me that she just swallowed a penny, because she was cleaning it with her tongue. Gross.**_

 _ **Review Please. No hate!**_

 _ **-CY**_


	8. She Will

_**Please don't be mad at me for not posting in so long. I have been busy, because I had math and science EOC's. I had a dance show. And I've been studying for finals and this is the first weekend that I've had to write anything. I just decided to post something so all of you knew that I wasn't dead. Thank You, again**_ Flowersocks2137 ** _, for letting me know that it was in code, and so fast too. I'll try to update by next Monday!_**  
 _ **-CY**_

 ** _Chapter 8: She Will_**

I get up and Fang breaks through the door and he runs to Jeb and pulls him off of Nudge. I grab Nudge and run to my room with her, I set her down on my bed, and cover her with my blanket. I go to the door and yell at Fang to come in, once he comes in he starts to lock the locks on the door. I look at Nudge and see that she is curled up in a ball crying so hard her body is shaking.

"Nudge? How can I help you?"

"Max," she says in a cry/huff.

"Come here," I say as I get on her side of the bed, and I pull her into a hug.

"I'll go get a bath ready." Fang said.

"Why?"

"It will help with the pain, and she should probably get motrin for her."

"Uh, okay, how do you know this?" I say as I get up, to go look for the motrin.

"I had a sister, and this happened a lot."

"Oh, sorry, what happened to her?"

"We got separated when we were in the system."

"Oh, sorry."

"Um, I'mma go fill the tub." He says walking off.

Once I found the motrin I grab a water and go over to Nudge.

"Max, it hurts," she whimpers.

"I'm sorry, here take the motrin and Fang is getting a bath ready for you."

"Max, Nudge, the baths ready. She should stay in there for 20 minutes."

"Okay," I say as he walks to my desk on the other side of my room.

After I helped Nudge in the bath tub I went back out to talk to Fang. So I learned that we need to go buy special pain reliever for Nudge, and Fang said that we have to stay away from this house. Fang and I agreed that once Nudge is dressed that we will go to his house and I'll stay with her and he will go get the medicine.

"Max, she should get out now."

"Oh, ya, sorry."

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm going to get her." I go into the bathroom with a new pair of cloths with me, because her dress was torn and bloody. I find Nudge asleep in the bath tub.

"Nudge, time to get out, we are going to go to Fang's house and he is going to buy some medicine that will make you be able to tolerate the pain."

"You're gonna have to help me."

"I know that, it's fine," I say gently pulling her up out of the bath, and wrapping a towel over her body. "Are you able to get dressed?"

"Ya, I think," she laughs. I admire that, even when things sucks she always smiles or laughs.

"I'm sorry, Nudge."

"Why?"

"'Cuz, this happened to you, I feel awful."

"It's not your fault, it's that bastard who did it."

"I know that but I feel like I didn't do what I was supposed to do as a sister."

"Max, stop. I don't blame you. Stop making yourself feel guilty about this."

"Easier said than done," I mumble under my breath. After Nudge was done dressing, Fang and I helped her out of the window. Then after about thirty minutes we arrived at Fang's house.

"Stay here, I'm going to go get a room ready for Nudge, and tell them that you two are tired. Um, do you want me to send Angel in your room?"

"That's fine, thank you Fang," Nudge says.

"Okay," he says going to the door.

"Nudge?"

"Max?"

"Do you want to report Jeb?"

"Yes," She says flatly.

"Okay, when do you want to go?"

"I don't know, tonight, tomorrow?"

"Okay."

"Okay."


	9. Taco Bell

_**Hey Guys, Sorry for not posting. Some deep shit happened these past few weeks. Since it has been like a month I felt it was necessary to give you more than you usually do so in google docs this story is nine pages long.**_

 _ **Read and Review.**_

 _ **-CY**_

 _ **Chapter 9.**_

 _Previously:_

_"Nudge?"_

_"Max?"_

 _"Do you want to report Jeb?"_

 _"Yes," She says flatly._

 _"Okay, when do you want to go?"_

 _"I don't know, tonight, tomorrow?"_

_"Okay."_

_"Okay."_

* * *

 _Now (In Fangs Guest Room):_

When Fang was getting our stuff ready inside the house Nudge and I agreed to not tell Angel what Jeb did to her. Right now Nudge was sleeping, and I was brushing Angels hair, so she could go to bed.

"Maxi, what's wrong with Nudge?"

"Nothing baby, we all had a very long day, and hers was very stressful, because of Jeb."

"Oh, what happened when all of you went to the house? You were gone a long time."

"Um, Jeb caught Nudge, and wouldn't let her go."

"Oh, she didn't get hurt right?"

"Nooo?"

"Oh, ok."

Oh, my lord, that kid asks too, many questions.

"Alright baby, time to go to bed."

"Okay, love you!" she says as she gives me a hug.

"I love you, too."

It's 11 I need to get some sleep! I have school in the morning!

*Knock* *Knock*

"Ya?"

"It's Fang, come out here, I need to talk to you."

"I'm cumin'," I say as I shuffle to the door.

"Let's go to the living room."

"K."

After we sit down I see that he has some paperwork on the table, it has a lot of small print. I wonder what its for.

"So, Max these are the reports me and my sister filled out, after we got put into the system."

"Okay? Why do I need to see these?"

"More specifically, I want you to read my sister's reports."

"Oh. Now?"

"Yes now."

"Um, okay."

"I want you to start in the order that she remembered her attacks in."

"Uh, not to sound rude, but, why?"

"So you know how it progressed, and how things started."

"Oh."

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Look down, and say oh, when I answered one of your questions. Look, your questions aren't stupid, they are valid questions."

"Okay."

"Thank you."

"For?"

"For not looking down, for letting me help, for giving you and your sisters a chance."

"Oh. You're welcome?"

"Please start reading." I inhale air sharply at the thought of reading her reports. "Look, I want to let you know what happened to my sister, not to pain you, but to let you know how bad it got."

"Okay."

I start to read the first report and I can't believe what I'm reading

By the time I'm done reading, my face is tear streaked. My hands are shaking, and a lot of the papers have dried tears on them. I start to stand up, but Fang grabs my wrist and pulls me back down. He looks into my eyes and I can see he didn't want me to end up crying. He pulls me into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry.'"

"It's fine. I'm okay," When he let me go I glanced at the time and saw that it was already 3:30 in the morning.

"Um, do you want to watch a movie or something? I don't like the idea of you going to bed after what you just read."

"Sure, I'd like that."

* * *

(AN: Iggy is not blind)

 _ **Iggy P.O.V.**_

 _Why do I hear the TV? No one is usually up this early._

When I reach the bottom step I see Fangs head hanging to the side. Figures, he couldn't sleep and came out here. But that's weird because he stopped doing that 2 years ago. I need to wake him up, he's going to hurt himself. As I walk up to the couch I see that Max is laying on Fang's stomach, and he has his hand on her head, wtf, they just met, whatever. Where's the remote, oh here it is, I set the remote back down and I see some court papers, ohhhhhh. That's what happened Fang showed Max his papers, but why?

"Ig, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just turning off the tv."

"Gosh your so loud you're gonna' wake Max."

"Sorry, come in the kitchen, I'll make breakfast."

"K."

* * *

 _ **Fang P.O.V**_

"So were you showing Max your court papers?"

"No, my sisters."

"What's on your sister's papers that you needed to show Max?"

"What Chris did to her."

"Oh, sorry man."

"She needed to know how bad it could get."

"That's true."

After Iggy and ate breakfast we sat in the living room quietly talking to each other.

"So, to you know if they are going to school today?"

"I don't."

"Um Fang, She's starting to thrash around, a lot."

"Shit, I think she's having a nightmare." I walk over to Max and sit down on the floor and start to rub her head with my thumb. Her thrashing stops and her breathing calms down.

"Dude, how did you do that?"

"I just do it, I did it to my sister when she had nightmares."

"Huh."

"Let's go in the kitchen."

"K."

It's five I should wake Max up now. The others will be getting up soon.

"Fang should I start making breakfast for the others now?"

"Ya, sure."

As I start to walk down the hallway a blood curdling scream filled the air, coming from the living room, I bolt to the living room. When I arrive in the living room Max's back is to me and she's panting hard. I walk to her and put my hand on her shoulder, as soon as I made contact she froze.

"Max?"

"I'm fine," she says as Iggy comes into the room.

"Max, are you okay," Iggy asks

"Fine."

"Ig, the eggs are going to burn, I can smell them." As I hear the door shut I go to sit on the couch in front of her, when I sat down she didn't look up.

"Max, what were you dreaming of?"

"I'm fine." Is this one of her coping mechanisms? I start to rub her shoulder, she still won't look up at me.

"Max, it's me Fang."

"I'm fine."

"Max, you're okay, you're not with him."

"I'm fine."

"Max, you're safe." I watch a single tear run down her face.

"I'm...sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry," I say as I pull her into a hug. She starts to shake slightly, I feel the wetness soaking my shirt.

I start to rub circles in her back, I feel her muscles relax. Her shaking stops and I can't hear her crying anymore. I sit there with her for about ten minutes rubbing circles in her back, then Nudge and Angel comes into the living room.

"Max, Nudge and Angel are here," I whisper to her. She pulls away from me, and wipes her tears that aren't dried yet.

"Thank you, a lot," she gives me a sad but thankful smile.

"No problem." She gets up from the couch, and starts to walk to them.

"Good morning, my beautiful girls." Max says pushing her hand through Angels hair.

" 'Mornin Max."

"Good morning, Maxie! Iggy made us breakfast! Maxie!" Angel says grabbing Max's hand.

"Yes, Ange?" Max says.

"Guess what kind it is?" She says grinning from ear to ear.

"Huuummmm, I don't know, the kind you eat?" She says pretending to be stumped. I had to stifle a laugh.

"Noooo, silly, it's a hot breakfast, and it's eggs, hurry!" Angel says pulling her hand out of the living room, wow she's really excited about eggs.

"Max! It's been soo long since we've had anything hot!" Nudge says.

"I know. I'm sorry," Max says as she leaves my range of hearing.

No wonder why Angel was so excited. I need to go get changed I'm still in my clothes from yesterday.

* * *

 _ **Max P.O.V.**_

"Wow, Iggy, these are really good! Thank you soooo much. You're my new best friend!"

"No problem, and I thought Gazzy was your best friend."

"Oh, ya you are my second best friend then," Angel giggles.

"Angel remember when you get out of school stay with Gazzy and wait for Iggy, Fang or Mrs. Griffith to come and get you. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Can you repeat to me what I just said please?"

"Yes, Stay with Gazzy until Fang, Iggy, or Mrs. Griffith come to get us."

"Okay, Thank you. Nudge and I aren't going to school today we have to run aarons. Remember if a police office comes to get you, go with him but, be cautious. He might be sent from Jeb, or he might be from us. Got it?"

"Yes Maxi."

"I love you so much, please, please, be careful," I say squeezing Angel, before she gets into Mrs. Griffith's Car.

"I will, I promise. I love you too," she says as I close the car door.

* * *

 _At the police station_

"Maximum Ride, what is your relationship with Nudge Ride?"

"Sister, and main care taker."

"Can you explain how you are her caretaker?"

"Yes, I provide clothes, food for her, and hygiene products. I protect her when I'm able to ."

"Okay, what is your relationship with Angel Ride."

"Sister, main caretaker, mother figure."

"Can you explain how you are her main caretaker, and mother figure? Mind you we may repeat the same questions because we are trying to figure out the situation here."

"Okay, I take care of her, giving her clothes, food, and hygiene products. I'm a mother figure to her because our mother died when she was two, she remembers parts of her, but not much."

"Okay, I know this one might be hard to answer, but, I have to ask it anyway. How did your mother die."

"She died in childbirth to Anthony Ride. Anthony Ride died the next day due to birth complications," felt a single tear roll down my face, I quickly wiped it away.

"Okay, I'm sorry you had to go through that. What is your relationship with Nicholas Griffith?"

"Friend, who gave me and my sisters housing the last night, because of what Jeb did to us."

"Okay, this one will be about Nudge Ride and what happened to her yesterday. Will you be able to continue?"

"Yea," This is for Nudge and Angel I have to tell.

"Okay, when you arrived at the house, how did you get into it?"

"Nick, Nudge, and I went through my bedroom window."

"After all of you went through the window, what happened?"

"We separated, Nick, and I went to gather some of Angels stuff, and Nudge, went to go get her stuff."

"Then?"

"Then? Then, we heard nudge scream my name. She started to scream at Jeb to get off of her. Years ago I had locks installed on our doors, so we could lock them from the outside, and inside. And she had the keys, so I couldn't get in. I yelled at jeb to come and get me and leave her alone. But he didn't stop. I stood there banging on the door until Nick stopped me and knocked the door down and he pulled him off of Nudge, then I grabbed her brought her into my room and Nick came in and locked the door. He said that a bath would help her and the pain so she got in the bath and we gave her some motrin to help her pain. After that Nick went to the store to get her medicine that would help with the pain."

"How did Nick know what medicine and the bath?"

"Nick said he had a sister, before getting put into the system, their dad did it to his sister."

"Oh, okay. So it was just you four that were in the house?"

"Yes. Nudge, Nick, Me, and _him_."

"Okay, before this, has he ever been abusive?"

"Yes."

"What would he do?"

"After Mom's death, he would start to drink, and smoke. After he would go after Nudge and I, he used to never go after Angel. When I got older I would interfere with Jeb, when he would go for Nudge. And I did anything to protect her and Angel. Jeb started to go after Angel when he was four, the first time he did it, he tied Nudges door and my door together, so we couldn't get out. That's how Angel has the scar going from her cheek bone to her jaw. After that Nudge and I started to throw ourselves at him to protect her. I wanted to protect both of them but when he knocks me out, trying to get to the girls. I can't do anything."

"You put a lot of responsibilities on yourself."

"I have to."

"Why didn't you tell a teacher, or someone?"

"He said he would kill Angel, and Nudge, and leave me to deal with the fact that I killed them"

"..." He sat there looking at the table. "It's usual procedure to examine the victim of sexual assault, do you give consent?"

"If she does, and I want to be in there, and if you can't get me in there than no."

"Okay, we can arrange that. It is also procedure to examine, when there is abuse to the body, do you consent for you, Nudge, and Angel Ride?"

"Yes, another condition, I'm able to go in on theirs, but they can not go in on mine. If you can't then no."

"My colleagues want to do a rape kit on you and Angel as well, do you give consent?"

"Yes, again, I have to be in there with her, but they can't be in there with me."

"All of your requests can be met."

"Thank you."

God, I'm so glad that I put my makeup today, otherwise they would have deemed me unfit to care for the girls. So we made the appointments all at the same time, and they are after Angel gets out of school, and some time for her to shower. Once she gets home, I have to tell her about the appointment, and some things they will have to do. That's going to be hard.

* * *

"MAXIE, NUDGE! I'M HERE!"

"Hay baby! How was your day at school?"

"It was really fun, Gazzy was doing this thing with paper the teacher hates! It was funny it would make a 'pop' sound really loud and she would jump. It was cool."

"Thats awesome, but I don't want you doing it okay, you don't want to get in trouble at school do you?"

"Nope."

"Good, um, baby, we have a doctor's appointment. All three of us, and Fangs going to drive us there, and stay there until we are done. So go take a shower a quick one Nudge is waiting." I smile and wave to her as she goes up the stairs.

I go to sit on the couch, put my arms on my legs, and I put my face in my hands, and sigh.

"They'll be fine," Fang says.

"You don't know that."

"Well, I know that they are strong. And they get it from you."

"I don't know how Nudge will react to the examinations, it might send back flashbacks and, ugh!"

"Max," he says in a are you okay kind of way.

"And Angel, I said that it would be okay for them to do a 'R' kit on her. Ugh! I'm so stupid. She's going to freak out, I know it!"

"But if she does you'll be in there to calm her down, right?"

"Ya, but it's traumatic. I don't know what to do. At the time I said yes, I thought I was doing the right thing, but now that I actually think more about it, it's going to hurt her more than it will help her."

"She's most likely to forget it in a couple weeks. Would you rather not to do this, and not know if Jeb has done something, or to be 100% sure that he did, or didn't?"

"I would want to know."

"You are doing the right thing. Max your arm is bleeding."

"Oh, I was scratching it, I do that when I get nervous, I'll go take care of it. Thanks for the talk." That was way too close, I could tell he was going to ask.

* * *

After our appointment everyone at the house was hungry so Fang and I went to go get some food for everyone.

"Mmmmmaaaaaaxxxxx."

"Wwwwwwhhhhaaattt?"

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know, you're driving"

"Oh, ya, I am."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I have a question."

"I might have an answer?"

"What are you going to do, after the court and stuff?"

"What do you mean?"

"As far as housing."

"Oh, I don't know. I haven't really thought of it."

"I know I don't want you and the girls into the system."

"I don't either."

"I think all of you should go to therapy."

"What, why?"

"Ya, know, to tell someone what you went through. I mean I don't think that Angel should get therapy, it might make her remember it more. And I have no idea how you are coping," he glanced at my arm "And I would recommend Nudge to go to therapy the most, considered what she has been through."

"Ya."

"Max?"

"Hmm?"

"I-I'm worried."

"Why?"

"I-I want to know how you are dealing with all of this."

"I just do."

"I want to know how though."

"I'm thankful that it's not worse every day, it could be worse than it was, but it's not. That I still have Angel and Nudge. And I have some new people who I can trust," I gave him a smile.

"Were here, what do you want?"

"Um, what is this place?"

"It's Taco Bell."

"Uh…."

"I'll order for you and the girls if you want."

"Please, and Thank you."

"No problem."

* * *

I stepped into the shower to wash away all the grime from today. Pull the knob to hot, and started to wash my hair, while I let the conditioner sit I started to wash my body. I started to count all of the scars, and the bruises that are fading. One group of scars stood out the most, they are the reason I can't wear shorts. It reads WORTHLESS, STUPID and WASTE. Looking to my arms were scars that I used to release every feeling of anger and self hate. My throat got tight and without noticing tears spilled over and ran down my face with no stopping. I hadn't cut in almost a month, it had become a habit, an addiction and I couldn't didn't know, no one did. Realization of what might happen to us flooded my mind and I felt like I was drowning. I picked up my razor and took one of the blades out. I press the cold mettle to my skin and drag it along my skin, feeling the relief, and seeing the crimson liquid flow down my arm, and drop to the tile. I watch it swirl around the drain then into it.

 _ **So….. How was it, sorry for not updating. I had some problems and I had to go to the hospital, and I had Band Camp, and I didn't have access to my computer at all.**_

 _ **Re-Read and Review**_

 _ **-CY**_


	10. Mommy

_**Alright I'm really into writing right now so it's 8:47 PM on 7/20/2017 not even 24 hours after I posted the last chapter I'm trying to make up for the chapters that I wanted to put out but couldn't. If you want me to write about something in particular than comment, or PM me so we can work out the details. If you have any questions then please comment. I put a lot of effort into my chapters so let me know if I should fix anything.**_

 _ **Read and Review**_

 _ **-CY**_

 **Chapter 10. Mommy**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _I stepped into the shower to wash away all the grime from today. Pull the knob to hot, and started to wash my hair, while I let the conditioner sit I started to wash my body. I started to count all of the scars, and the bruises that are fading. One group of scars stood out the most, they are the reason I can't wear shorts. It reads_ WORTHLESS, STUPID _and_ WASTE _. Looking to my arms were scars that I used to release every feeling of anger and self hate. My throat got tight and without noticing tears spilled over and ran down my face with no stopping. I hadn't cut in almost a month, it had become a habit, an addiction and I couldn't didn't know, no one did. Realization of what might happen to us flooded my mind and I felt like I was drowning. I picked up my razor and took one of the blades out and started to feel relief._

* * *

 _Now:_

"MAX!"

"Whaaatt?" I groan into my pillow.

"You need to get up."

"Why? Nudge, it's Saturday, we don't have school."

"Mrs. Griffith is going to the store and she said everyone is going with. So get up. Now."

"Ugh, fine. I getting up." As soon as the door closes I go to the closet and pick out a grey long sleeve shirt, so I don't have to put makeup on my arms, and some camo capris. After I got dressed I went downstairs, to be greeted with a mouth watering smell.

"God, that smells awesome, what is it?"

"Breakfast?"

"Well I know that, Iggy. But what is it?"

"Bacon, eggs, and toast."

"Um, what's bacon?" As soon as I said that Iggy and Gazzy gasped. "What?"

"Only the best thing in the world!" Gazzy yelled.

"It's awesome, and you can't really describe the flavor, and it all depends on how the chef cooks it," Iggy said.

"Iggy, you are a good cook, but you're not a chef," Fang commented.

"Not yet anyway," Iggy retorted.

I walked into the living room to find and Nudge sitting on the couch watching T.V. Nudge waves me over to sit with her. As I walk by Mrs. Griffith looks up and smiles at me.

"Good morning Max."

"Good morning, Mrs. Griffith."

"How did you sleep?"

"Good, you?"

"Good. Um, where's Angel?"

"I don't know. Nudge do you know where Angel is?"

"Nope. Do you want me to go look for her?"

"No, I'll do it," I get up and head to the guest room, where we are staying.

"Angel? Where are you?" No response. I walk into the room, she's not in bed. She's not in the bathroom. I walk over to the closet, and slide it open, and there she is. I pick her up, and walk to the bed, I struggle to sit cris cross.

"Angel? Baby? Why were you hiding in the closet?" I hear her sniffle, I hold her tighter. "He, can't get you. He doesn't know where we are."

"I-I-I don't f-feel s-safe h-here," she says gripping my shirt tighter.

"Angel, we're safe here. No one here wants to hurt us."

"Maxie, I-I…. I want m-mommy here!"

"I do to baby, but-"

"No but's, please, I just want her," Angel says looking into my eyes, tears start to flow down her face. I pull her closer to me and give her a hug, to hide the fact that I'm crying.

"I want mommy here too," I start to think of the ways I can make this up to her. "Baby, how about we go do something just for you. Would you like that?"

"Ya, I would," she says sniffling, and wiping her face off with her hand.

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to get a mommy," Ugh, this is going to be harder to get her mind off of this than I thought.

"We can't really do that right now, is there something else you want to do?"

"No," she says looking down into her lap. "I just want a mommy. But you can't give that to me, it's okay. I'll go downstairs."

"Wait, Angel," I start to say but she's already out the bedroom door. I put my face in my hands, and groan. Why does this have to be so hard? I don't like how that turned out, this sucks, alot. I just want to make everyone happy, and keep them safe.

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Max, are you okay?"

"Ya."

* * *

 _ **Fang P.O.V.**_

"Angel? Where are you?" I hear Max call out for Angel, I go to see if I can help. I see Max slide the closet door and pick up Angel, Max sat criss cross on the edge of the bed.

"Angel? Baby? Why were you hiding in the closet?" Angel sniffed "He, can't get you. He doesn't know where we are." She's talking about Jeb.

"I-I-I don't f-feel s-safe h-here," she says gripping Max's shirt tight. Why wouldn't she feel safe here, no one has done anything to her.

"Angel, we're safe here. No one here wants to hurt us."

"Maxie, I-I…. I want m-mommy here!" Oh, I need to talk to mom about that.

"I do to baby, but-"

"No but's, please, I just want her," Angel started to cry, then Max did too.

"I want mommy here too. Baby, how about we go do something just for you. Would you like that?"

"Ya, I would," she says sniffling, and wiping her face off with her hand.

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to get a mommy," Oh boy, I really need to talk to mom now.

"We can't really do that right now, is there something else you want to do?"

"No," she says looking down into her lap. "I just want a mommy. But you can't give that to me, it's okay. I'll go downstairs."

"Wait, Angel," Max went to grab for her but failed. Angel shoved passed me in the hallway.

Max put my face into her hands, and groaned. I can feel her pain I should talk to her, she wants to do what's best for Angel, and Nudge, I can tell that much.

*Knock*

*Knock*

"Max, are you okay?"

"Ya."

"No, I don't think you are."

"Why would you say that?"

"For starters your head is in four hands, and I heard your conversation with Angel."

"Ugh!"

"Max, I know what Angel wants, and I know you want what is best for her. So remember when we were in the office at the school?"

"Ya?"

"Remember when Angel asked if my mom, can be her mom?"

"Ya, and?"

"Mabie my mom can adopt you guys, if i talk to her, but I didn't want to bring it up to her without running it by you first. So, would that be okay with you?"

"I don't want my family's problems being your family's problems, that wouldn't be fair to you guys. And plus it would be a burden on your mom financially if we move in permanently."

"That stuff won't be a problem."

"If you bring it up to your mom, will she be willing to deal with us?"

"What do you mean 'deal with us'?"

"We all have things that should be taken care of. We all have problems, Nudge and what happened to her (A/N: Mrs. Griffith, and Iggy knows what happened to Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy don't because they are 6) , she will most likely need to see a therapist, Angel has trust issues, with our mom being gone, and I can't tell you what's wrong with me."

"Look, she had to deal with me, when she first got me. I was worse than all of you combined, she'll be able to handle it."

"Okay, if and when you bring it up to her I want to be in there, to see her reaction. And I'm able to talk when I want to. Okay?"

"That's completely fine with me, after all this is about what is best for you and the girls." Wow, she actually considered it that's amazing. Angel will get a mom, Nudge can get help, and I can try to see what is the "problem" with Max. All I want to do is help her nothing more, nothing less.

"Hay, Fang?"

"Yes."

"Do you really think she will take us in?" She asks, tilting her head to the side.

"Absolutely," I say, giving her a grin.

* * *

 _ **So….. How was it?**_

 _ **Wow two updates in under 24 hours.**_

 _ **Please let me know if you have any suggestions for me.**_

 _ **Right now I'm just going with whatever comes to mind, so ya.**_

 _ **Re-Read and Review**_

 _ **-CY**_


	11. Counting

_**I want everyone to know the ages of everyone, and the grade they are in.**_

 _ **Max, Fang : 16 - Junior (11)**_

 _ **Iggy: 15 - Sophomore (10)**_

 _ **Nudge: 14 - Freshman (9)**_

 _ **Gazzy: 7 - First Grade**_

 _ **Angel: 6 - First Grade**_

 _ **Note: Mrs. Griffith = Mrs. G, Emma**_

 _ **Mr. Griffith = Mr. G, Will, William**_

 _ **Publish date: Wednesday July 26, 2017**_

 _ **I'm trying to post every Friday from now on. I might post before**_

 _ **every Friday, but I will try to make sure that I have at least one**_

 _ **posted every Friday. Tell me what you think about the release dates.**_

 _ **Read and Review**_

 _ **-CY**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 11. Counting_**  


 _Previously:_

"Hay, Fang?"

"Yes."

"Do you really think she will take us in?" She asks, tilting her head to the side.

"Absolutely," I say, giving her a grin.

* * *

 _Now:_

It's been a month and a half since me and the girls first took refuge here. Lately we've been going to the court a lot, for what happened to Nudge, and to get adopted by Mrs and Mr Griffiths. We got justice for what Jeb did to all of us; we mainly did it for Nudge. We are getting money from Jeb; The court said if anything happens to us, like for medical, food, ya know the necessities we will get money from Jeb, they said it was like child support but different given the situation. The court rejected our request to become a Griffith, but we are going home as the Ride's. They pardoned me for being 16, and now I'm the girls's legal guardian; I am now responsible for the two that I love the most. They let us pick our new last names, so we all agreed on Ride, it was our mom's middle name; the court also said that it would be okay if we stayed with the Griffith family. If we stayed with the griffith family we would have to sell the old house, it was fine by me. We have support, we have a family, and we have plenty of love. So far things are going pretty well In my book.

Once we get out of the car Angel was static trying to get into the house, and show everyone her new birth certificate, with Ride as the last name, not Batcheldor. Mrs.G passes the girls, when we walk in, everything is dark. Mrs. G turns the lights on, and all of the boy's yell out surprise. Then I see "WELCOME HOME RIDE FAMILY!" written with paint on a blue banner.

"Wow! Max, did you know about this?!"

"No, no I didn't Angel."

"Wow, boy's why did you do this?" Mrs. G asked.

"We wanted the Ride family to feel like this is their home. Because it is," Fang replied.

"Thank you," I say smiling to him.

"Gazzy Look! My last name isn't Batcheldor!"

"Wow Angel that's cool!" Everyone laughed at that.

* * *

After our little party I helped Mrs. G with the dishes. Nudge and Angel were talking upstairs in the room that they share. Fang was putting the food away. Iggy was eling Gazzy he should go get ready for bed. I should go tell Angel the same thing soon.

"Hay Max."

"Hay Fang."

"I was wondering if we could talk, uh, in private, please?"

"Ya, I have to go-"

"MMAAXX!"

"Angel?!" Fang and I yell, then we run upstairs. Fang finds her frist, next to a pale looking Nudge, on the bathroom floor.

"Max, she was talking to me like normal than she just ran to the bathroom in the middle of her sentence, covering her mouth. Then she started to throw up. What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know baby, but we'll figure it out. Um Angel. It's really late you should go get ready for bed."

"I don't want to leave Nudge until she is better!"

"Angel please, it's been a long day. Please go change into your pj's. After you have your jammies on then go have some snacks, down stairs."

"But-"

"Ugh, No but's! Go! Please," I said softer, so she didn't think I was mad at her.

"Okay, Max," Fang left with Angel.

"Thank you, I love you!"

"Love you too," she says softly. Now back to Nudge.

"Nudge, ha-" I get cut off by the sound of Nudge vomiting. I come into the bathroom and close the door. Once she is done, I rub her back, and pull her close to me, she starts to cry. "Have you been throwing up the past few days?"

"I threw up last night twice."

"Oh boy," I regretted that as soon as it left my mouth, the look in Nudges eyes told me she was worried.

"W-what's your 'oh boy' for?"

"Umm. Uh. I'mma call for Mrs. G."

"Is it that serious?" I open the door and call down to her. As soon as she is at the door I tell her what I think is going on.

"Oh boy."

"Why is everyone saying 'oh boy'!" I bite my lip subconsciously.

"Have you taken sex ed, yet?" Mrs. G asks.

"No, Next quarter." Nudge says in a hushed voice.

"Okay, you already know how sex works, unfortunately. But, when someone has sex, uh, or is assaulted, without protection; The girl can get pregnant." Nudge suked in a breath of air. "And one of the earliest signs, is nausea and vomiting," The look on Nudges face was complete terror, then she started to ventilate.

"S-so I could be pregnant with his kid?"

"You could be, or you're not, we haven't tested it yet, it's just the first thing that came to Max's and my mind," by this time Nudge was crying. I walked over to he, pulled her off of the floor, and held her, as I started to cry with her.

"Nudge, I'm so sorry this happened to you. You shouldn't have to deal with this, you're too young," She just continues to cry in my arms.

* * *

 _ **Two days** **later**_

Mrs. G just came back from the store, she wanted Nudge to try the tests. I went upstairs with Mrs. G and gave Nudge the bag of tests.

"Nudge, go in the bathroom with the tests, open them follow the directions carefully. But one thing I want you to promise to me," Mrs. G said.

"What?"

"Don't look at the tests at all, can you promise me that?"

"Yes, I can do that."

"Allright breath, and don't look."

* * *

It has been a while since Nudge has taken the tests, but none of us has looked at them. Mrs. G said after the cupcakes we got for Angel and Gazzy because they finished first grade with honors. This was sad on Nudges 15 birthday she might be pregnant. Her birthday is next week on Thursday.

We had the cupcakes, and Nudge, Mrs. G, and I went upstairs. We told the older boys to watch

the kids. Right now we were staring at the bag of tests.

I grabbed Nudge's hand, and squeezed it. "Are you ready?"

She breathed in, then out. "I'm ready." Mrs. G opened the bag, got one of the boxes out, and opened it. Each pack had two tests in them; she bought two boxes.

"Okay, um, these two say no."

"ZOMG! I was so scared! This is really weird tho. Don't you think? I have all the symptoms, and stuff but then I'm not. Ya know. God this is so-" I slapped my hand over her mouth. "Sorry," I give her a squeeze.

I clear my throat "Okay, next box," I hear Nudge gasp.

"Um, oh, this one says you are pregnant, both of them," I am utterly confused.

"Uh, isn't it the same brand?"

"Yes, Max I wouldn't get two different brands. I've been pregnant before, twice."

"Sorry, I just don't understand it."

"I get it."

"So what do I do?"

"We'll have to take you to a doctor find out 100% if you are or are not. That means telling the older boys, 'cuz Will has to go on another business trip tomorrow night," Mrs. G says.

"Nudge are you okay with that, I mean you are going to have to tell them if you are. What do you have to lose if you aren't we can tell them that we have to get you tested for pregnancy."

"I guess, go ahead," Nudge said sadly.

"Oh, my!" I snap my head to Mrs. G. "Nudge were you thinking of keeping the baby or not?" She says more calmly.

"Oh," I whisper to myself.

"Um, I haven't thought about that," Nudge says softly.

"Nudge, if you are pregnant, that is an option. I'll pay for it if you want to do it," Mrs. G offers.

"Thank you Mrs. Griffith, but if I am, I'm going to keep it. That's what my mom did with me. It's not fair to punish the child, because of how it was made. My biological father, raped my mother, and she kept me, because she knew it wasn't my fault. And if I am pregnant, I'm going to do the same thing."

"Wow Nudge. That's really touching. Did your mom tell you that?" Mrs. G asked.

"No, she told me that she didn't know my father. She told me because when I was young, I asked her why I looked different from the family. And from then, as I got older, I pieced it together. From the was Jeb talked about me to her, telling her that I was a mistake keeping me, and stuff like that. Jeb didn't like me and kept telling her she should have aborted me."

"Oh Nudge, that must have been terrible for you."

"It was but I had Max, to get me through it, then I always had Angel to make me smile, so I had it good, as far as that goes."

"Okay, um. Wow. So, Nudge when do you want to visit the doctors?"

"Um, I guess as soon as possible?"

"Okay, I'll call them tomorrow morning. Are you okay with telling the boys the situation tonight, after Gazzy and Angel goes to bed?"

"Ya, sure, why not?"

"Okay, it's settled."

"Thank you Nudge," Nudge looks at me weird.

"Why?"

"You've been so strong through this, you haven't let it get to you as much as it would for me. You're so strong Nudge. Please stay like this. Thank you for helping out with everything," she gives me one of those huf laughs

"No problem."

"Well girls, I'm going down stairs. Wanna come?"

"Ya, wanna tell them now, Mrs. G?"

"Do you want to Nudge?"

"Let's do it."

* * *

The guys were shocked, at first, then Iggy tried to comfort Nudge. Iggy offered to go to the doctors with us. Fang came and talked with me in my room after the fiasco was over. He wanted to know how we were going to deal with the baby, and go to school, if she was pregnant . I told him that I would pull Nudge out of school, once she started to show and she would join an online school. She doesn't need the extra attention, and all of the comments, it would add to the stress, and if she was pregnant, the stress wouldn't be good for the baby. Once she had the baby she would stay at home and do online schooling until the doctor said it would be good for the baby, and Nudge.

"It seems like you've thought about this a lot."

"My mind has been on this for the past three days. Lot of time. Does the plan seem logical to you."

"Yep."

"Nudges birthday is next Thursday."

"Ouch."

"Ya, ouch. I don't know what to do." I flop on my bed, turn on my stomach and groan into my pillow. I feel Fang sit on the bed. He starts to rub circles into by back. Like that time I had the nightmare, on the couch. He works his way up my back,all the way to my neck, and starts to rub out the knots that have been there since Jeb started to drink.

"Stop thinking, your muscles are tensing. Relax." How did he- "Max." His voice is warning.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. Where is your hair brush?" I point to the dresser, my face still in my pillow. "K." He gets up, then he comes back. I was about to ask him why he wanted to know where my brush was, but then I feel him to start taking my hair band out. "You have a huge knot in your hair. Knowing you, you would have gotten frustrated when trying to get it out, and try to cut your hair off. So I'm going to do it for you."

Once he was done with brushing, he pulled it into a loose braid. By the time he puts my brush back, and sits on the bed I give out a yawn. He moves my head so I'm facing him.

"Can you please sit up?" I mumble an excuse for a yes, and do it. "Max," oh I don't like that voice, and he must see that on my face, because he says my name, but softer. He takes my left hand and holds it in his two hands. "Max, you are beautiful, you are strong, you don't stand for someones crap, you are good, not bad. You do everything in your power to make sure the people who you care about don't get hurt. I may have only known you for about two months, but I know you can get through anything." He looks into my eyes, and I see that he is hurt, it makes me shiver. "I want to ask you a question, but please don't push me away. Can you do that? Can you promise to not push me away?"

"Uh, yes. I promise." I see his face relax, his eyes closed as he exhaled. He started to rub small circles in my hand.

"I want to know why you do this," he said as he turned my hand over, and pushed my sleeve up. to reveal my scars, and my healing cuts. The last time I cut was four days ago, I tence. I just keep staring at my wrist, I can feel his stare on my face, waiting for me to look up into his black orbs. I feel the tears prick the back of my eyes. One single tear escapes, Fang reaches up, and gently wipes it away with his thumb, he leaves his hand on my face. "Max, I know you've been through alot, but I need to understand."

"You, You w-won't," I choke out, a few more tears escape my eye's.

"I can try," Fang says softly, I look up at his face, and his face shows that he really cares.

"Why?"

"Because, I, I did what you are doing." I look up quickly, I'm shocked. "I did it a lot, and no one noticed. A week after I was adopted by my family, I cut too deep, and I lost so much blood. I passed out, Iggy woke up and needed to use the bathroom. He found me laying in my own pool of blood. After that I was permitted into a mental hospital. After that I stopped, I still have the urges, but Iggy looks at my arms after every two weeks to make sure that I'm not. And I don't want to go back the hospital, and I don't want you to have to go there," after he was done he looked up into my eyes. "Max, let me help you."

"How?"

"We'll work on what you can do instead of cutting. And try to help you get rid of what is making you do this."

"How do you know this will work?"

"I went through all of it. And I beeve in you Max," I gave him a huff laugh. "What was that for, Max?"

"I don't think that this would work."

"Can we try, first?"

"Ya, but it's not going to work."

"Okay, first thing. I'm going to count all of your scars and cuts," I shivered violently. "What's the matter, I only need to count your arms and thighs?" I started to bit my lip. "Max?"

"No."

"No what?"

"Counting."

"Why?"

"You."

"Huh? Do you want me to get Nu-"

"No!"

"O-okay. I'm not going to even ask if you want my family to come in here, because I don't know what they would do. I need to count them if this is ever going to work."

" I never did anything to my legs."

"Still I need to count your arms and look at your legs. Please go get changed into some shorts, and a tank top for me."

"I don't have any shorts."

"Okay, I'll go get some basketball shorts from my room, change your shirt while I'm out please."

UGH! I really don't want to do this! He's going to to see what Jeb did. He's going to feel sorry for me! I hate that! Might as well change into my tank top. Ugh! It's been like three minutes, is it that hard to find shorts?

*Knock* *Knock*

"Come in!"

"Here Max, go change into these."

"Fine," I said through clenched teeth.

I came out of the bathroom, before I left the bathroom I saw the "S" coming out from underneath the shorts on my right leg.

"Max, can you lay on your back, please?"

Yup, whatever."

"Max I'm trying to help you. Are you mad at me for caring?"

"Ugh! No, I just, ugh!"

"I get it."

"Let's get this over with."

"I'm going to check your arms first." He counts all of my cuts and scars, then he writes the number for each arm. "Okay, um, uh, pull the shorts up just a little, uh, please?" He says rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ya, but please remember I didn't do this to myself."

"I remember what you said, earlier." I sit up, and lift the shorts up to weare there is smooth skin. I look up at Fang and see the shock on his face.

"This is one of the reasons, Jeb did this, and I have to deal with this every day."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. This is why you didn't want me to see your legs . Right?"

"Uh, ya."

"So, you don't do anything on your legs?"

"No, just my arms. I remember Jeb did this when mom first died, it was really painful. So I never did anything to my legs. I have no idea why."

"I'm sorry that I pushed you to do this. And I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"There was no way for you to know. It's fine. I didn't tell you. And you didn't make me feel uncomfortable."

"Next time, please tell me. I know you said no, but I thought it was because you didn't want help."

"It's fine. I told you. I'm tired. Tomorrow your mom has to call the center for Nudge. We might get in tomorrow, because of her age. I can't do that if I'm tired," I say laying down on my stomach. I feel Fang sit beside me. "Fang, I'm tired. I don't want to talk anymore."

"Then don't, I remember you saying that you couldn't fall asleep easy, even if you were tired. I want to try something. You just relax. Okay?"

"Fine, can you turn off the light though? If you need turn on the small lamp."

"Okay."

As soon as I feel Fang sit back down I start to think of all of the things that happened today. Nudge didn't get an answer to if she was pregnant or not. Fang counting my arm scars, his seeing what Jeb did to my legs. I feel Fangs hands start to rub my back, all I can think of is how good it feels. He starts to work his way up my back, he stops when he feels me arc into the bed.

"Are you okay?" He whispers. I nod my head, and he goes back to what he was doing. He gets to my shoulders, and my whole body starts to tingle as he works at the knots. As he was working on my neck my mind started to go blank. I mumbled something along the lines of a thank you to Fang, then I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _ **Alright, I'm also try to make the chapters longer so you have more to read.**_

 _ **This chapter is seven pages long on google docs. Is my writing any good? 'Cuz I think so. I don't know why but I feel like no one really reads the Author's Notes. If you read the AN's Please comment and say that you do, or don't. On chapter 9 I got views and no reviews. On chapter 10 I got 3 views but no reviews. I want to know how I can improve my writing, please let me know how. If you want something to happen in the story I am open to your ideas. I will answer your questions or concerns regarding to the story.**_

* * *

 ** _QUESTIONS!_**

 ** _YES / NO : Nudge is Pregnant?_**

 ** _GIRL / Boy : If she is Pregnant?_**

 ** _YES / NO : Niggy Relationship?_**

 ** _YES / NO : Is the story any good?_**

* * *

 _ **I WILL BE PUTTING A POLL UP SOON!**_

 _ **RE-READ AND REVIEW**_

 _ **-CY**_


	12. Nightmares

_**Authors Note:**_

 _ **Okay, so here we are with this story, I completely intend to go on with it like it said in other messages I have been having a hard time and I'm sorry if my writing is a mess. I would really appreciate it if anyone could throw some ideas at me, I have no Idea where to go with this at this point. Read and Review  
**_

 _ **Love CY.**_

* * *

 _Previously:_

As soon as I feel Fang sit back down I start to think of all of the things that happened today. Nudge didn't get an answer to if she was pregnant or not. Fang counting my arm scars, his seeing what Jeb did to my legs. I feel Fangs hands start to rub my back, all I can think of is how good it feels. He starts to work his way up my back, he stops when he feels me arc into the bed.

"Are you okay?" He whispers. I nod my head, and he goes back to what he was doing. He gets to my shoulders, and my whole body starts to tingle as he works at the knots. As he was working on my neck my mind started to go blank. I mumbled something along the lines of a thank you to Fang, then I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Dark figure loomed over the three girls, surrounding them until they were backed into a corner. In a flash Angel and Nudge were gone, but she could hear Angel screaming. The scene changed into a room with cages, she saw Nudge, and Angel shoved into a very small one, then some people in white lab coats, dragged Angel off. Angel was too weak to fight so she just got dragged, with rivers flowing out of her eyes. Max, was now in a room with Angel, she was strapped to a metal table. A dark figure came into the room, he looked at Angel, then at Max.

"Max! Help Please!" The dark figure came into the light, to reveal that it was Jeb.

"Oh, Max you could have saved her, but you couldn't, oh, well, too, bad," And in that exact moment he took a knife out of his pocket, and slit Angeles neck.

"Nooooo!"

I wake up drenched in sweat, and sitting up, breathing heavy. _It's just a dream_ I keep repeating in my mind. I feel a cold stream of water roll down my face, and it won't stop; I pull my knees to my chest and stay there, sobbing. A quick knock, then my door opens; I quickly look up to find Fang standing there, pale and out of breath; I quickly look back down, with tears still streaming down my face. I hear the lamp turn on, then the sound of the creaky door close. The bed shifts as he sits down, I pull my knees in closer to my body, to where my body is almost in a ball.

"Max?"

"Y-ya?"

"I heard you yell, are you okay?"

"Uh, I didn't yell."

"Yes, you did. And are you okay?"

"Ya. I'm fine."

"Come here," he says as he puts his right arm over my shoulders, and pulled me to him, as best as he could given that I was still in my "ball". "You had a nightmare about Jeb didn't you?" He pulled me closer, as he felt me shudder when he said Jeb's name. I start to cry again, but even harder, to where my whole body shakes with each sob. "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset. Do you want to talk about it?" I nod my head.

"H-he had the girls in cages, then h-he had tied Angel to a table, said I could have saved her, b-but now I-I I was too late, then h-h-he," I couldn't finish, and if it were possible I started to shake and cry ten times harder.

"Sh, sh, sh, you're okay, the whole family, you, Angel, Nudge, and everyone else. I checked Angel, and Nudges room, before I came to yours. They are fine, they are safe. Come here," he laid back on the bed, and pulled me onto him, forcing me to get out of my ball, and to lay on his chest. I didn't dare to look up at him. "Max, do you feel safe here? Like in general?" Before I could answer him I hiccuped.

"Ya," my voice sounding gravely from all of the crying." "Why?" I snuffed.

"I was just thinking, do you, uh, do you ever feel like _he_ is here?"

"Sometimes. I don't know what's wrong with me. It seems like whenever something goes wrong or is bad, I get worse. I feel like I'm just a problem for other people. I feel like it would be better if I wasn't here, like everyone would be better off without me," I sobbed. Fang started to rub my back.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with you, honestly. You're not a problem for other people, and if you are talking about you being a problem for me, you're not. Everyone in this house would be devastated if you weren't here anymore. If you feel like you have stuff wrong with you I'm not going to say there's nothing wrong, because everyone's mind is different. We can get you help if you feel like there is something wrong with you. And what do you mean you get worse?"

"I mean like with my depression, and anxiety, they get worse!"

"Hay, hay, please don't get upset with me."

"I'm sorry," I whisper, I start to shake.

"Max, why are you shaking?"

"Please don't hit me."

"Max, it's me Fang, Jeb isn't here."

"I'm sorry!"

"Max, sh, sh, sh, you're safe. He isn't here. You're family is safe," I put my hands on my face and start to ball my eyes out. _Oh my lord I just relapsed on and with Fang what the hell I'm so dumb!_ "Max, please stop covering your face."

"Why?"

"Because you don't need to hide from me, it's okay."

"No, it's not."

"What isn't okay?"

"I just freaking _relapsed_ in front of you, that's not okay, ugh! I hate my self, my mind, my everything!"

"Max," Fang says in a soft voice, which makes me look up with my tear stained face. "I'm going to ask you something very serious, and, _please_ , tell me the truth," the tears stopped coming.

"I will," he played with a piece of my hair then, he tucked it behind my ear.

"I care about you a lot, and so do a lot of other people do. I don't like to ask this to anyone, but, do you want to kill yourself?" My eyes got wide, then teary, I looked down.

"Yes, sometimes," I could barely hear myself.

Fang pulled me off of his chest, stood up, and ….

* * *

 _ **Sorry Folks, that's all for tonight. Re-read, and review, sorry it's short  
**_

 _ **-Cy**_


	13. A little Red and Black Box

_**Sorry for the prolonged post. I've been busy. Please forgive me!**_

 _ **An explanation at the bottom, please read! Oh and BTW the**_

 _ **underlined and Italics is Max thinking to herself.**_

 _ **Read and Review!  
-Cy**_

* * *

Previously:

"Max," Fang says in a soft voice, which makes me look up with my tear stained face. "I'm going to ask you something very serious, and, please, tell me the truth," the tears stopped coming.

"I will," he played with a piece of my hair then, he tucked it behind my ear.

"I care about you a lot, and so do a lot of other people do. I don't like to ask this to anyone, but, do you want to kill yourself?" My eyes got wide, then teary, I looked down.

"Yes, sometimes," I could barely hear myself.

Fang pulled me off of his chest, stood up, and …

* * *

Fang pulled me off of his chest, stood up, and he left the room. I start sobbing, _GOD I am so DUMB thinking that I can tell the truth to anyone!_ I curled up into a ball, and felt nothing, but I was crying. _He says he cares about me HA ya right. If he cared he wouldn't have left._ I had shut my eyes so tight they started to hurt.

"Max," _UGH this douche bag._

"What?" I say glaring at Fang and I sit up. He starts to come closer to my bed, then he sits down. He has a very small box in his hands. The box was mainly black and it had a red label. _What is that?_

"Here," he throws the box onto my lap, in bold letters against the black base it says razors. "Go ahead, do it," He says quickly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What?!" _Is he crazy!?_

"Do it, cut yourself so damn deep that you kill yourself. Cut yourself so deep that you can see a pool of your own blood on the tile. To where someone you know tries to hold you up, yelling out your name. Cut yourself so deep that your eyes start to roll back into you start to drift out of consciousness. To where you get rushed into the hospital. To where you almost don't make it out, and you hurt the ones that love you the most!" Fangs eyes are all red.

"...Fang?" He sighs, and closes his eyes, a tear escapes his left eye.

"Yes?" He wipes the tear away.

"...What was .. that?"

"My mind, and my experience. I'm sorry," he opens his eyes, and looks at me softly.

"Don't be. Just a question, why did you have this box?"

"Uh, it's crazy, but i keep this box because it scares me. To be honest."

"How does it scare you?"

"It scares me because the razor that almost cost me my life came from this box. Thats why."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"You're good, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine, I'm not."

"I'll go now. Again, I'm sorry," he says as he starts to walk towards my door.

"Wait!" he turns to me, "Don't leave, please, uh, um. Can you stay with me? Please?" He scratches the back of his head.

"Sure, you should get some rest."

"Okay," I say as I get under my sheets and lay my head down on the pillow, Fang sits on the chair. I shut my eyes for a few minutes.

"Ugh, I can't sleep!"I say flattening out on my bed and throwing my hands up

"Okay, so what you want to do? Do you want sleeping pills? I used to take them."

"NO, I hate sleeping pills. Jeb used to give them to me so he could beat the girls when i was sleeping."

"Okay, um, what do you suggest?"

"I don't know," I whisper.

"I have an idea," Fang says as he gets up and walks to the bed. "Scoot over," he says as he lifts the blanket.

I look up at him, I sit up and scoot over to the side of the bed. Fang gets in and lays on his side facing me.

"Lay back down, and close your eyes." I lay back down and close my eyes, Fang adjusts himself, and the bed bounces a little. I feel Fangs fingers running through my hair and occasionally rubbing my forehead. Before the darkness of sleep took over I heard fang say "I care about you Max".

* * *

 **Sorry for the prolonged post. I've been busy. Please forgive me! If your upset at me I get it, the only reason why I haven't been updating is because a lot of people have passed away in my family recently, starting with my uncle last summer. It was like a chain reaction of death, It was really hard, I was already depressed, and had anxiety. My depression and anxiety got really bad and I had to go to a mental hospital. I'm not telling you this so you have pity on me. I just wanted my readers to know why this story hasn't been getting updated, that's all. Love you all!**

 **Re-read and Review!**

 **-Cy**


End file.
